fire and ice
by Summerbaby15
Summary: what happens when Edward finds out about Bella's and Embry's secret little meetings. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you like it. Review and be honest!

Edward's POV

Bella has been gone all day. She could be anywhere; I guess her shield really comes in handy. It's frustrating, not being able to read her mind. I could follow her but I'm afraid she might catch me. I'm using Renesmee as an excuse to stay here, even though I know Jacob would love to take her.

I slowly looked down at Renesmee, who was sitting on the couch in my room.

I began to pace around the room, this is difficult for me and Rosalie and Emmett weren't making it any easier. I could hear them having sex in the other room. I am so horny and Jasper could probably feel it from miles away. Thank god no one else could read minds; all I could think about is Bella's naked body next to mine.

The suspense was killing me; I grabbed Renesmee and ran downstairs. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching TV, he never seem to leave.

I dropped Renesmee on his lap and watched his face light up. But before he could respond I was out the door and in my car. I needed to find Bella, now!

Bella's POV

I am driving faster then normal. I told Edward I was going to Charlie's, I hate lying to him. If Edward found out, it would all be over. My perfect life would be ruined, forever.

I slowly pulled Into Jacob's driveway, even though Jacob wasn't home. I had to talk to Embry and tell him our secret little meeting needed to end. I opened the door without knocking; I knew Billy wouldn't be home. Embry was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He turned and smile at me, he seem to be extra happy for this meeting. I walked over to him.

He stood up and I could feel his breath on my face.

"This is wrong, you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. Were supposed to be"- he put his finger over my lips, cutting me off.

He began to kiss me, his skin feeling like fire on my mine. He began to pull me to Jacob's bedroom. I wanted him so bad but I was afraid he might cum on me like the last time.

He closed the door behind us and I quickly took off my clothes.

He began to kiss my neck and slowly started kissing my nipples. He slowly kissed every inch of my body, the suspense is killing me. I wanted him inside of me so badly.

"Embry, please," I begged

He smiled up at me, and finally pushed it in.

It felt so good. It was a new experience for me; he was so different from Edward. I couldn't choose between them, they were both special in there own way. He pushed down harder on me and I did the same to him. It was like a battle of strength.

Every time he pushed it deeper into me, I would moan louder and louder. Eventually he was completely inside of me and I was slowly reaching my climax.

He was moaning louder and louder. His body burning against my cold skin. We were like fire and ice the way Edward and I use to be.

I heard the door bust open. I didn't here anyone one come in over all the noise Embry was making. Edward was standing there, his eyes black. It felt like the world was coming to an end. I no longer existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 takes the story in a different direction then I originally planned, but I hope you will like it.

Summerbaby15 

Bella's POV

Edward stood there looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I said protesting. I slowly pulled the sheet over my naked body. Embry got up and grabbed his clothes; he could see the tension between me and Edward.

Edward moved out of his way and Embry walked out. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry," I said repeating myself. Edward walked towards me and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you, eventually," he said. I looked up at him. He smiled, trying to convince me.

"I forgive you," he repeated himself even though his eyes said otherwise. Something was wrong; this wasn't the Edward I knew. The Edward I knew would have ripped Embry head off and killed me in the process.

Edward came closer to me and began to kiss me. He didn't have to take off my clothes so there was nothing to do, expect put me on my back. He pushed himself inside of me, but this time it was different.

There was no emotions, no passion, like he didn't love me anymore. He was just having sex to have sex. I laid back and let him do all the work.

I slowly closed my eyes, and secretly prayed that Edward really forgave me and wasn't just sparing my feelings. I've been though this before. Edward couldn't leave me now, I love him too much to go though all that pain again. I can't imagine life without him…

I slowly stumbled up; I was still Jacob's bedroom. I quickly got dressed and opened the window. I jumped out and ran to my car. I can't help but wonder where Edward is. If he is out killing someone because he's angry with me.

I slowly pulled into the driveway. Edward car wasn't there. I quickly got out and walked towards the house. I could see Alice waiting for me in the house. Alice was sitting on the couch looking at her finger nails. I slowly walked in, expecting the worst.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He went to Alaska," she said as she looked down at her hands. "Visiting. You remember Tanya and them."

"Oh Tanya," I said with attitude in my voice. I knew Tanya had something up her sleeve. She's always wanted Edward; I could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at him, she wanted to be more then just friends.

"Where's Jacob?" I said changing the subject.

"Killing Embry," Alice said laughing.

"And Renesmee?" I said looking down at my shoes. "Rosalie and Emmett, she said as she got up and went to her room. I knew Jasper was waiting for her, and they had there own special day planned.

I was all alone. Esme and Carlisle went on vacation, again. So there was nothing to do expect wait for Edward to come back. If he would ever come back.

He'll forgive me, I kept saying to myself. But deep down I knew Edward wouldn't forgive me. This is unforgivable. The lion no longer loved the lamb.

Edward's POV

My staring wheel felt like it was crumbing under my hands. How could Bella do this to me? But I have a plan; revenge was the only way I could get over this.

So I left. I would go to Alaska, bring Tanya back and have sex with her. I'll make sure Bella is in the house, it'll be like icing on the cake. It's hard planning to hurt Bella, but she started it. I thought when she said forever she meant forever with me, not Embry. She's lucky I didn't kill him.

"I would rip all his hair out and drag his bloody body all over the floor," I said laughing to myself.

Bella knows I will never let this go {Paramore!}, and it's killing her. But the pain has yet to come; she will pay for choosing the werewolf over me.

I had to calm myself down. My eyes were no longer black but burning too, which made me grab the staring wheel even tighter.

I was driving faster then normal .Alice would be so disappointed in me, but who cares what Alice thinks. I love Bella, but she deserves this one. Tanya was all I could think of in such short notice. She's just a one night stand. After this is over, Tanya will go back to Alaska and everything would be back to normal.

Bella's POV

Waiting is overrated, waiting is mind- bottling, waiting will kill you! I thought myself.

Renesmee was sitting on my lap and she looked up at me like she knew what I was thinking. I guess she got that form her father. Edward has been gone for two days and I've been so nervous. I bit off all of my nails until my fingers were sore.

I looked down at Renesmee and she put her hand on my face.

"I'm thirsty," Nessie said.

"Thirsty? I asked. "How could you be thirsty, we just finish hunting." I grabbed her hand and walked towards the door, at least hunting would get my mind off of Edward.

Edward's POV

I was two minutes away from the house. Tanya is in the passenger seat, smiling. It took me some time to convince her to come, but after telling her it was to get revenge on Bella and involved se, she was happy to help. I think she would do anything to have sex with me.

I pulled into the driveway. Bella isn't home. I slowly got out of the car and Tanya followed. I didn't want to do this, but revenge is revenge. I opened the door, to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice jumped up.

"Edward"- I put my hand in front of her face, cutting her off. I grabbed Tanya's hand and went up stairs to my room.

She sat on the bed.

"Bella isn't here, so we don't have to do this right now," I said. Tanya looked up at me

"You made me come all this way, are we going to do this or not," Tanya said with attitude.

She began to take off her clothes and I did the same. She began to kiss me and push me towards the bed.

I was on top of her, and she was smiling up at me. I pushed myself inside of her. Every stroke was harder and harder. Tanya began moaning louder and louder. I was now completely inside of her. She turned me on my back and started licking every inch of me.

"What are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan," I said.

She looked up at me and continued to lick harder and harder, it felt so good. For once in my life I wanted Tanya.

Bella's POV

I walked into the house. Alice ran to the door. "Bella you can't be here right now," she said looking around.

"Why not? I asked walking past her. I put Renesmee down and walked towards the stair way. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing in the background.

"Make sure you kill her," Rosalie said.

"I got 50 bucks on you," Emmett said laughing.

"What? I asked. I ignored them and walked straight to Edward's bedroom.

I walked to the room to see Tanya sucking Edward. I could feel my cold skin burning like fire. I couldn't think, feel, or breathe.

Everything was flashing in front of my eyes and before I knew it I had Tanya against the wall and I was biting at her naked body. I'm going to murder her!

Chapter 3 is coming! Review and be honest.


End file.
